MY FUTURE - HUNBAEK GS
by pompombells
Summary: Dunia itu memiliki sejuta misteri untuk menunjukkan pada kita suatu kebenaran yang akan menjadi nyata. DLDR! RnR Juseyo!


**MY FUTURE**

**Pompombells**

HUNBAEK GS/ Slight HunHan/ ChanSoo

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship/ Hurt/ Comfort

Summary : Dunia itu memiliki sejuta misteri untuk menunjukkan pada kita suatu kebenaran yang akan menjadi nyata.

.

.

.

.

.

MY FUTURE

.

.

.

.

.

_**Aku menyukainya**_

_._

Musim semi 1998

Aku berusaha mengimbangi langkah kaki anak laki - laki di sebelah kananku. Tangan kami berdua saling bertaut. Sesekali kami tertawa karena burung - burung kecil di taman bermain itu beterbangan seiring jangka kaki mungil kami.

"Oh Sehun!"

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"Kita seperti raksasa, ya?"

"Ya! Aku raksasa yang kuat! Ah, tidak! Aku ini pahlawan!"

"Huh! Tidak mungkin! Mana ada pahlawan yang masih ngompol!"

"Yak! Kau juga masih suka pipis di celana, Byun Baek!"

Kami memang saling mengejek, namun saat itu, rasa sayangku bergelora hebat. Dadaku terasa hangat, sehangat musim semi kala itu.

Aku menyukainya.

Oh Sehun, sahabatku.

.

_**Dia memintaku menikah dengannya!**_

_**How Amazing It!**_

.

Musim semi 2002

"Baekhyun-ah!"

"Waeyo, Sehun-ah?"

"Bibiku sangat cantik ya!"

Aku tersenyum menunjukkan deretan gigiku yang rapi pada Sehun. Hari ini kami tengah menghadiri pemberkatan pernikahan bibinya Sehun, Bibi Yoona.

Hari itu Bibi Yoona terlihat sangat cantik. Ia memakai gaun putih panjang yang dihiasi payet - payet silver sehingga terlihat seperti permata yang bersinar ketika diterpa cahaya lampu. Rambut Bibi Yoona dicepol rapi ke atas dengan kerudung putih tipis dan mahkota kecil berwarna perak sebagai penghiasnya. Intinya, Bibi Yoona sangat cantik!

"Baekhyun-ah, aku ingin melihatmu memakai gaun pengantin seperti bibi Yoona! Kau pasti cantik, Baekhyun-ah!"

Pipiku bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Baekhyun-ah! Menikahlah denganku!"

Eh?

"Se-Sehun?"

Sehun menarik sebelah tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat - erat.

"Kalau sudah besar nanti, menikahlah denganku! Aku janji aku akan menikahimu!"

Aku tersenyum bahagia. Saat itu aku belum mengerti apa itu rasa haru. Jadi, ketika Sehun mengatakan itu, aku hanya mengangguk ringan. Lalu, dalam sekali gerakan Sehun memelukku yang waktu itu masih lebih tinggi daripada dirinya.

.

_**Dia bilang akan selalu bersamaku...**_

.

Musim semi 2006

"Sehun-ah, kau ingin masuk SMP mana?" tanyaku pada Sehun saat perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku ingin masuk di SMP negeri, tapi tidak tau juga sih," jawab Sehun santai.

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu hingga kami berdua sudah kelas 6. Ujian kelulusan juga telah kami selesaikan, hanya tinggal menunggu hasilnya.

"Heh, bagaimana kau bisa terdengar tidak yakin seperti itu!" Aku mem-poutkan bibirku sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Kkk, bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkanmu? Kau kan bodoh!" Sehun terkekeh ringan sambil mencubit pipi mochi milikku.

Tentu saja aku bukan seorang Oh Sehun yang selalu mendapat nilai 10 dalam pelajaran matematika. Aku bukan seorang Oh Sehun si peraih medali emas dalam olimpiade sains. Aku juga bukan seorang Oh Sehun yang menerima berbagai piagam penghargaan dalam bidang non akademik. Aku hanyalah seorang Byun Baekhyun yang hobi mencorat - coret _sketch_ _book_. Siapa yang mau peduli tentang itu?

"Aish, Oh Sehun! Kau tak perlu overprotectif seperti itu!" Aku menepis tangan Sehun dari pipiku, pemuda itu masih saja terkekeh.

Aku menghentakkan kakiku sebal sambil melangkah mendahului Sehun.

"Hey, Byun Baek,"

Seketika aku menghentikan langkahku mendengar suara lembut Sehun memanggilku.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu," Sehun membalikkan tubuhku dan mengangkat daguku dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

Aku bisa merasakan ribuan kupu - kupu memenuhi perutku kala mataku bertemu pandang dengannya. Sedetik kemudian, Sehun menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibirku.

Rasanya aku ingin berteriak saat itu juga.

.

_**Namun, aku tak yakin kalau dia bisa menepati janjinya.**_

_**.**_

Musim panas 2006

"Sehun, mau pulang bersama?"

"Maaf Byun, aku harus mengikuti seleksi basket"

.

"Sehun, mau mengerjakan tugas di rumahku?"

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah, aku ingin mengerjakan bersama Hoseok saja"

.

"Sehun?"

"Ya?"

"Mau jalan - jalan akhir pekan ini?"

"Maaf, aku sudah berencana akan bermain game bersama Changmin seonbae akhir pekan nanti"

.

Sehun berubah.

Sangat banyak.

Aku merasa sejak masuk SMP dia benar - benar sulit kutemui. Pergaulannya semakin luas. Dia sudah menjadi terkenal di antara para gadis karena ketampanannya. Para kakak kelas juga senang berbicara dengan Sehun karena pemuda itu aktif dalam kegiatan ekstrakurikuler dan dapat diandalkan. Tidak hanya itu, Sehun juga menjadi buah bibir di ruang guru karena kepandaian dan kecakapannya.

Lagi, Byun Baekhyun hanya bisa mencorat - coret _skecth_ _book_ tanpa ada seorang pun yang peduli.

Lagi, Oh Sehun menjadi sorotan karena segudang talenta miliknya.

Semua situasi itu sebenarnya sama. Aku sudah merasakan itu sejak menduduki bangku sekolah dasar. Hanya saja, ada sedikit perubahan yang berdampak kuat padaku.

Tidak ada lagi Oh Sehun yang selalu menunggu Byun Baekhyun untuk pulang bersama.

Tidak ada lagi acara mengerjakan tugas bersama.

Tidak ada lagi jalan - jalan di akhir pekan dengan Oh Sehun.

Sekarang hanya ada aku, Byun Baekhyun yang kesepian.

Sekarang hanya ada dia, Oh Sehun dan teman - teman barunya.

Semuanya serasa hilang, seolah tidak ada lagi namaku dalam hati Sehun.

.

_**Aku rasa...**_

_**Dia benar - benar melupakanku**_

.

Musim semi 2007

"Sehun?"

Aku mencoba mengalihkan pandangan mata Sehun dari ponselnya.

"Ya?" Jawabnya singkat seolah tak peduli.

"Minggu depan datanglah ke rumahku!" Seruku berusaha ceria.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

Senyumku perlahanan pudar.

"Kau tak ingat?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ingat ap- Ah, ya! Minggu depan aku harus bertanding basket dengan Kris! Terimakasih, Byun! Aku pulang dulu ya!"

Sehun meninggalkanku begitu saja di sudut kafe itu sendiri. Hari ini Sehun bisa menyisihkan waktunya untukku. Garis bawahi, menyisihkan, bukan meluangkan.

Air mataku jatuh dengan elitnya. Tidak ada isakan atau erangan. Hanya bibirku bergetar untuk mengucapkan lima kata.

"Minggu depan hari ulang tahunku."

.

_**Tahun ini menjadi tahun paling menyedihkan...**_

_**Mungkin...**_

_**Sehun bukan lagi sahabatku**_

.

Musim semi 2009

"Kalian tahu Oh Sehun?"

"Oh Sehun yang tampan itu?"

"Tentu saja!"

Aku hanya bisa mendengarkan ocehan teman – temanku, lagi – lagi tentang Sehun.

Tahun ini adalah tahun pertamaku di SMA. Tahun ini adalah tahun dimana aku dan Sehun tak lagi saling mengenal. Tahun ini adalah awal mula tahun kesepianku.

"Hei, Baekhyun! Kau tahu Oh Sehun kan?"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku sebelum menggelengkannya pelan.

"Ani, aku mengenalnya," jawabku datar.

"Heh? Kukira tidak ada perempuan yang pernah berbicara dengan Sehun sebelumnya. Bagaimana kau bisa berkenalan dengan Oh Sehun yang tampan itu?" Tanya Yeri—teman sebangkuku dengan antusias.

"Entahlah, aku rasa dia tidak mengenalku," sambungku mendapat helaan napas dari Yeri dan Sana yang sedari tadi membicarakan Oh Sehun.

"Ya, Baekhyun-ah! Kalau kau menyukai Sehun ya tidak seperti itu juga," Sana menyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku. Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau mengaku mengenal Sehun, padahal dia tidak mengenalmu," Sana menutup matanya entah untuk apa. Yeri juga ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Itu semua begitu menyesakkan ketika harus dijabarkan," ucapku tanpa sadar.

"Itu semua apanya?" Tanya Yeri tiba – tiba.

"Eobseo," jawabku.

Terlalu larut dalam lamunanku tentang Sehun membuatku tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang menepuk bahuku.

Itu Sehun.

Aku tak menyadari bahwa semua pasang mata di dalam kelasku kini tengah menjerit.

"Byun Baek! Kau bersekolah di sini juga? Wah, tidak kusangka!" Sehun mengacak rambutku.

"Lalu?" Aku mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Hei, kau tidak senang berada satu sekolah denganku?"

Aku tertawa hambar.

"Tanyakan saja pada dirimu apakah aku masih menjadi sosok yang terlihat di matamu?" ujarku sambil berlalu.

"Oh, ya," sejenak aku menghentikan langkah.

"Minggu depan datanglah ke rumah jika kau ingin."

"Memangnya ada ap—"

"Akan kuingatkan bahwa minggu depan hari ulang tahunku, Oh Sehun-ssi," ujarku dingin sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

.

_**Aku**_ _**tak**_ _**tahu**_ _**apa**_ _**yang**_ _**harus**_ _**aku**_ _**lakukan**_ _**dengan**_ _**perasaanku**_

.

Musim semi 2011

"Baekhyun-ah! Kau sudah dengar kabar dari sahabatmu itu?" Yeri memanggilku dengan suara toanya membuatku mau tak mau menghentikan aktivitas menggambarku.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Katanya Sehun berpacaran dengan Luhan dari kelas 12-3!"

_Deg_

"Iya! Menurutku sih kabar itu benar! Tadi aku melihat mereka berdua berjalan bergandeng tangan di kantin!" Sana menambahkan.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam membisu.

Sakit.

Hatiku sakit sekali rasanya.

"Bukankah mereka cocok? Sehun yang tampan dan Luhan yang cantik, ya, kan, Yeri?"

Air mataku benar – benar akan jatuh.

_Srekk_

"Ya! Baekhyun-ah! Kau mau kemana?"

Aku menghiraukan panggilan Sana dan terus berjalan hingga aku berada di suatu tempat tertinggi di sekolahku. Atap.

"Wae?! Wae?! Wae?!" Aku berteriak sekencang – kencangnya dengan air mata berjatuhan.

Jatuh bersimpuh di atas lantai keramik kasar itu memang menyakitkan. Tapi aku benar – benar tak bisa merasakan sakit itu. Nyeri di hatiku terlalu hebat.

"Baekhyun?"

Sebuah suara yang tiba – tiba muncul itu membuatku bangkit.

"Oh Sehun, katakan apa kau berpacaran dengan Luhan?" Aku mendesak Sehun, pikiranku benar – benar kacau saat itu.

"Ya," jawabnya datar.

Tangisku semakin deras.

"Wae?! Wae?! Sehun-ah, wae?!"

Aku berusaha keras menarik tengkuk Sehun karena sekarang ia berubah menjadi begitu tinggi.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak lama! Mengapa kau tidak menyadari itu Sehun-ah?! Apa maksudmu sekarang?! Mengapa kau berkencan dengannya?! Wae?! Mengapa kau meminta untuk menikah denganku dulu?! Kau yang mengambil ciuman pertamaku! Apakah itu tidak ada artinya bagimu?! Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku?! Kenapa?! Kenapa Sehun-ah?!"

Sehun menarik paksa lenganku dari lehernya. Sorot matanya menajam seolah ingin mengulitiku habis – habisan.

"Diamlah! Bisakah kau tidak membahas sesuatu yang tidak penting?!"

What?! Apa katanya?! Tidak penting?!

"Kau gila, Oh Sehun! Bagaimana kau bisa bilang itu tidak penting?! Itu semua sangat berharga bagiku!"

"Hanya berlaku untukmu, Byun Baek! Itu sama sekali tidak ada apa – apanya bagiku! Lupakan masalah janji pernikahan konyol itu! Dan ciuman itu? Kau ingin merasakannya lagi? Katakan!"

Aku hendak bersuara lagi ketika Sehun mendorongku ke dinding dan langsung menyambar bibirku penuh nafsu dan amarah. Aku benar – benar tidak bisa berpikir siapa yang salah di sini.

Sehun terus melumat bibirku hingga aku kekurangan pasokan udara. Rasanya sesak.

"Lebih baik kita sendiri – sendiri saja mulai sekarang!" Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan langsung meninggalkanku begitu saja, lagi.

Aku merosot. Semua kepedihan yang kusimpan selama ini benar – benar keluar. Aku sedikit merasa lega. Namun, sungguh, sakit itu luar biasa.

.

_**Aku tak pernah berpikir mengapa aku tak bisa melupakannya sekalipun aku bertemu dengan mereka yang lebih baik daripada dia**_

_**Aku terlalu mencintainya**_

.

Musim gugur 2012

Tahun pertama di dunia perkuliahan. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memikirkan Sehun. Aku berpikir kita sudah benar – benar berakhir hari itu. Bahkan waktu upacara kelulusan, Sehun sama sekali tidak terlihat bersamaku. Ia bersama Luhan, tentu saja.

Aku tidak membenci Sehun, tidak juga Luhan. Aku hanya kecewa. Sungguh.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Aku menunjukkan senyum terbaikku pada seorang pemuda jangkung yang kini tengah berada dihadapanku.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Tanya Chanyeol, pemuda itu.

"Baik – baik saja," jawabku ringan.

Chanyeol. Aku mengenalnya saat pertama kali aku tiba di kampus ini. Chanyeol pemuda yang tampan. Dia sangat baik dan perhatian padaku. Happy virus, julukannya. Tapi sungguh, dia benar – benar bisa mengubah suasana sekitarnya menjadi bahagia.

Awalnya aku berpikir kalau mungkin Chanyeol bisa membantuku melupakan Sehun. Tapi tidak. Tidak terjadi apapun pada hatiku ketika bersama Chanyeol. Dan fakta lainnya adalah, Chanyeol kekasih Kyungsoo, teman sejurusan tata busanaku.

Kami bertiga benar – benar lengket seperti permen karet. Di kampus, kami sudah dikenal sebagai Light Squad, karena kami selalu bisa membuat suasana menjadi terang. Sebenarnya bukan karena kami, tapi karena Chanyeol. Aku dan Kyungsoo belajar darinya.

Aku selalu memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan 'gadisku' dan Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'yodaku' itu karena telinganya lebar.

November kali ini akan diisi dengan perayaan ulang tahun Chanyeol. Jadi, aku dan Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan _mini_ _party _untuknya.

Pesta itu dimulai dengan membuat permohonan dan resolusi di angka usia yang baru, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan memberi '_make_ _up'_ pada wajah Chanyeol dengan krim kue tart miliknya.

Itu sangat menyenangkan!

Aku memposting fotoku bersama Chanyeol di akun SNS dengan _caption _"Selamat Ulang Tahun Yoda kesayanganku!" ditambah dengan emotikon hati berwarna biru. Namun, entah mengapa aku merasa ada seseorang yang tak senang melihat postinganku.

_Oh Sehun…_

Entah mengapa aku memikirkannya lagi.

Mungkin aku memang terlalu mencintainya.

.

_**Tak pernah kuduga kalau hari ini datang.**_

_**Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku harus benar – benar melepaskankan dia untuk menempuh hidup baru bersama wanitanya.**_

.

Musim semi 2015

Aku menatap kedua insan yang kini tengah memberi ciuman satu sama lain dengan tulusnya. Aku hanya bisa memandang ke satu titik itu. Mataku mengabur lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku menangis lagi.

Hari ini, tanggal 6 Mei 2015, tepat di hari ulang tahunku yang ke-22, aku menghadiri pesta pemberkatan pernikahan sahabatku dan kekasihnya yang sekarang sudah berganti status menjadi istrinya. Kalian tentu bisa menebak siapa keduanya.

Sehun dan Luhan. Siapa lagi?

Aku mencoba tersenyum senatural mungkin. Hubunganku dan Sehun akan diperbaiki hari ini.

"Oh Sehun, Oh Luhan, selamat atas pernikahan kalian! Semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian dengan kebahagiaan yang sederhana namun bisa berlangsung selamanya!"

Luhan memelukku erat. Jujur saja, gadis yang akan menjadi wanita ini sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantin rancanganku.

Rancanganku?

Ya, Oh Sehun yang memintaku membuat sebuah gaun pengantin untuk Luhan.

Bukankah lucu melihat orang yang dulu mengajakmu untuk menikah menyuruhmu membuatkan sebuah gaun pengantin untuk calon istrinya? Tidak. Itu menyedihkan.

"Terimakasih, Baek. Aku harap kalian bisa memulai hubungan yang baik seperti dulu. Terimakasih banyak untuk gaunnya, Baek. Aku benar – benar menyukainya!"

Aku tersenyum sambil mengusap pelan bahu Luhan.

"Gaun itu punya filosofi yang sangat mendalam, Luhan-ah. Bahkan jumlah manik – manik yang ada di sana berjumlah sesuai banyaknya hari dalam masa kalian menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih," ujarku pada Luhan.

Luhan terlihat terkagum. Mungkin dia berpikir aku hebat karena dapat menghitung berapa lama hubungan mereka berlangsung sebelum pernikahan.

"Oh Sehun, berbahagialah," aku berganti menatap kedua bola mata jernih milik Sehun. Masih sama, hanya saja, tidak ada aku di sana.

"Ya, terimakasih, Byun Baek," hanya itu yang dia katakan padaku sebelum aku pergi meninggalakan mereka, memberi kesempatan tamu lain untuk memberi selamat, sekaligus alibi untuk air mataku yang jatuh entah keberapa kalinya.

"Semoga bahagia!"

.

_**Ini sangat menyedihkan ketika melihat kebahagiaan itu hanya bertahan sementara.**_

_**Rasanya, aku mengalami patah hati untuk yang kedua kalinya.**_

.

Musim semi 2016

Berita kehamilan Luhan sembilan bulan yang lalu benar – benar membuatku senang bukan kepalang. Aku sungguh bahagia mendengar kabar itu. Bahkan sejak hari itu, aku sering mengunjungi Luhan ketika Sehun sedang bekerja. Kami sering bercerita tentang perkembangan Sehun junior dalam yang sedang tumbuh dalam rahimnya.

Aku dan Luhan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk memasak, melihat tutorial merawat bayi, dan banyak hal lagi. Terkdang aku juga mengajak Kyungsoo yang lebih berpengalaman menjadi ibu, karena ia dan Chanyeol menikah tepat seminggu setelah wisuda.

Bahkan saat mendengar perkiraan tanggal si bayi akan lahir, aku adalah orang yang paling semangat mendengarnya. Sehun bahkan tidak banyak menunjukkan ekspresinya.

Saat ini tepat tanggal 6 Mei 2016, di hari ulang tahunku yang ke 23 tahun, aku mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang selama sembilan bulan kutunggu. Bayi Sehun dan Luhan lahir. Namun, hari ini juga aku merasa seperti mengalami patah hati yang kedua kalinya.

Jika patah hati pertamaku adalah ketika melihat Sehun dan Luhan terikat satu sama lain, maka patah hatiku kali ini adalah karena ibu dari si bayi yang baru lahir itu harus pergi.

Luhan meninggal dunia karena pendarahan sekitar 10 menit setelah melahirkan puteranya.

Hatiku hancur.

Aku merasa seperti kehilangan seorang saudari yang benar – benar kusayangi.

Hanya satu hal yang Luhan katakan padaku sebelum ia masuk ruang operasi tadi.

"_Baekhyun-ah, anakku ini akan menjadi jagoan yang hebat. Kau harus selalu ada bersamanya setelah ini."_

Aku baru menyadari bahwa Luhan mengatakan hal itu seperti ia tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa berlama – lama lagi di dunia ini.

.

Aku melihat Sehun duduk dengan mata yang kosong memandang ke bawah.

Uparaca pemakaman Luhan telah selesai dilaksanakan tadi dua jam yang lalu, namun keduakaan itu masih terasa berat bagiku. Tentu saja bagi Sehun juga.

Aku menghampiri Sehun dan mengangkat dagunya dengan cara yang sama seperti dia mengangkat daguku dulu.

"Sehun-ah," bisikku lembut.

Sehun menatap mataku dengan pancaran sinar yang redup.

"Baekhyun-ah," lirihnya.

Aku membawa Sehun dalam pelukanku.

"Kau tak ingin menangis?" Tanyaku dengan suara bergetar.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya di bahuku dengan kasar. Aku tahu kalau Sehun tak mau menangis, namun aku bisa merasakan bahunya bergerak naik turun tidak teratur diiringi suara isakan dari mulutnya dan basah pada lengan bajuku.

"Menangislah, Oh Sehun."

Setelah itu Oh Sehun menangis keras sampai ia lelah dan terlelap dalam dekapanku.

.

_**Aku tak bisa berpikir bagaimana siklus takdir berputar dalam hidupku**_

_**Namun, sekarang aku percaya bahwa Tuhan sudah merencanakannya untukku**_

.

Musim dingin, Januari 2017

Sudah hampir setahun sejak kematian Luhan. Selama itu pula aku membantu Sehun merawat putera semata wayangnya, Linkun.

Linkun benar – benar anak yang manis. Dia sangat penurut seperti Luhan, tidak seperti Sehun yang pembangkang. Dia tampan seperti Sehun, tentu saja.

Setiap hari bertemu Linkun membuatku tidak bisa lepas dari anak itu. Meskipun bukan ibu biologisnya, aku benar – benar menyayangi Linkun dengan sepenuh hatiku, seperti apa yang telah dipesankan Luhan padaku.

Di awal kematian Luhan, aku adalah orang yang benar – benar berjuang mati – matian untuk meyakinkan Sehun bahwa ia harus bangkit untuk Linkun.

Dan ya, perjuanganku tak sia – sia. Sehun bangkit lagi.

Kini setelah hampir setahun, aku bisa melihat kembali Sehun yang pekerja keras dan tak kenal lelah.

Setelah hampir setahun ini juga aku, Sehun, dan Linkun tinggal di lingkup apartemen yang sama.

Dan setelah hampir setahun ini, perasaanku tak kunjung pudar.

Aku masih mencintai Oh Sehun.

.

Musim Semi 2017

Hari ini tepat setahun usia Linkun. Hari ini juga tepat 24 tahun usiaku.

Sehun mengajak kami berdua untuk makan malam di sebuah restoran Cina. Kami memesan banyak makanan enak di sana. Namun, aku benar – benar tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari Sehun. Sungguh, hari ini Sehun benar – benar tampan.

"Baekhyun-ah," aku tersentak ketika Sehun memegang tangan kananku.

Apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Baekhyun-ah, maukah kau menjadi ibu dari Linkun?"

Hah? Sehun melamarku?

.

.

.

.

.

"**Ya, saya bersedia"**

.

.

.

.

.

"**Ya, saya bersedia"**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Hidup punya sejuta misteri. Terkadang, apa yang menurut kita suatu kepedihan, ternyata ada sejuta kebahagiaan di baliknya.**_

_**Hari ini aku kembali percaya bahwa Tuhan telah menyiapkan masa depan yang penuh harapan padaku.**_

_**Masa depanku dengan keluarga kecilku.**_

_**Masa depanku dengan Sehun.**_

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Aloha, gengs!

This is my first HunBaek story. Hehe.

Haruskah ku membuat Sehun POV nya? :vv

Buat yang menanti Obsession sabar ya!

I'm still writting :D

Sebenernya ini FF gasengaja gegara mama aing ngomongin penyalahartian Pusat Pengembangan Anak sebagai tempat penitipan anak. Wkwkwkwk.

So, tunggu buat cerita – cerita selanjutnya, ya!

-Tina-


End file.
